Twisted Orthodox
Ben and the gang track down a tornado that's been said to be alien related. Plot Ben and the gang were in the Rustbucket lll, flying around. "Why do we have to track down some dumb twister? Aren't weathermen for the, you know, grown up type?" asked Kevin, annoyed because the mission interrupted his statue building. "Maybe it was formed for your favor. It's not like you to statue-build," said Ben. "Ten-ny-son," started Kevin. "I don't see what's wrong with trying something new every once in a while," said Gwen. "Hey, look ahead!" They all looked forward to see a tornado, plunging through Japan. "So this is the wind disturbance Azmuth sent us to find. Let's fight it down!" said Kevin, absorbing the floor. "How can we fight a tornado?" wondered Gwen. "Like this!" said Ben as he slapped the Ultimatrix. Ben grew some wings, and his face started altering shape and details. He grew a tail, and more of his body changed. He plunged out the window before yelling, "JETRAY!" "This can't be good," said Gwen, making a mana rope and grabbing Ben's tail. "Room for one more?" asked Kevin. "NO!" yelled Gwen. Kevin absorbed the floor, then jumped out. He went inside the tornado, and so did Ben and Gwen. Ben shot a bunch of lasers, but they went no where. Kevin landed on an invisible platform, and something made him fly backwards. Ben was flying around, and something strange broke the mana rope and Gwen flew backwards near Kevin. She created a mana platform that both of them got on, then rose it up. Ben flew outside the tornado, and looked back. He shot a laser at the tornado. A red circle like a head or a big eye appeared, then the laser faded. "I've been practicing this for a while. Now's the time to use it! Valeris Mihi Occultus Valieris Meus Amisitia Occultus!" said Gwen, while running around Kevin. A forcefield appeared and made them invisible. The mana platform was also invisible, carrying them to the top. The forcefield faded away, and Gwen and Kevin jumped out. Gwen decided to try to take down the twister once and for all. "Terra Tremo Eradicko!" A nearby building with lots of technology flew apart, and the pieces went into the tornado, the technology turning into lasers. When all the pieces were inside the tornado, a gigantic beam of lightning flew from the middle, eliminating most of them. Small beams of lightning formed and flew around inside the tornado, tracking down everything else. Ben had turned into Terraspin, and was controlling the air to dissapate. "Ben, it's too dangerous!" yelled Gwen. "Galeus Disruptus!" recited Gwen, moving the tornado away. Gwen created a large mana platform, and moved it over to the ship. They all got in, and Kevin piloted it. "Why are you so fidgety?" asked Ben, reverting back. "Maybe Azmuth is right. That tornado must truly be alien related, maybe it's an alien period," said Gwen. "Alien or not, we can take it down. See if you can get any input about it," instructed Ben. Gwen got on her laptop, and after what seemed like a long search, she finally found something. "It's been tearing through countries everywhere. Australia, Brazil, Chile. Do you think it could be a pattern?" read Gwen. "Pattern or not, let's just suck it up with some of the new vacuum technology," said Kevin. "Oh, the Suck and Containugs? They're unstable. It will take a master to handle one. It can't be that hard to think of a battle plan," said Ben. "Gwen, prepare your most powerful magic." Gwen started thinking, and writing down notes. Ben sat down and searched for the next spot on the laptop. "No need, Tennyson. A Lepidopterran Plumber already called me on my badge. The next spot is Canada," said Kevin, turning the ship around. "Good. I wanted some pancakes for breakfast tomorrow." They flew to Canada, landed, and left the ship. "Gwen, stay out here and watch for a cue," said Ben, turning into Terraspin. Kevin absorbed a tree. Ben took Kevin on a ride in the sky, and used his aerokinesis to track down the tornado. He dropped Kevin, and flew in. Kevin landed on an invisible platform, and a vertical platform stopped Ben from flying more. Red ninja-like figures appeared and ran forward, shooting lasers. Ben was safe behind his platform, while Kevin made maraca hands and clapped a power clap. The ninjas created forcefields, then more lasers. Ben flew up and created a gust of wind that blew the ninjas back, then he flew forward and repeatedly hit them. They phased through Ben and grabbed Kevin, then jumped up and made a portal. Ben flew and blocked the portal, then controlled some wind as an attack to hit the ninjas backwards. He grabbed Kevin, then attacked the ninjas with his claws. "HELP! HELP!" yelled some Canadians at a nearby cottage. Their stuff was getting blown away. Kevin jumped out of the tornado and landed on a bed, maneuvering it back down to the ground, and grabbing other various objects. He helped put them back in, then created a wood spring to jump on and go into the air, and accomplished pulling other things down. Inside the tornado, Ben was inside his shell, repeatedly being attacked. Then, his shell popped up, and he went into regular mode. He created straight red wind blasts like lasers, knocking the ninjas backwards. They tumbled to the ground outside, and Ben created cold wind to freeze the ninjas. The ice broke, and the ninjas broke with them. A burst of air like a missile shot from the tornado, into space. Ben waved at Gwen. "Poerflus Tur-bo Berdimordonata Interdamotorelaborator Sinnyuinvisibis Ravaeelartasgallametroy Mennagoh Perturbo Pavishokal Adfishiopatentuia Treest!" Gwen recited. The tornado dissolved into the ground. Ben turned to normal and fell, but Kevin caught him. They both walked to Gwen. "That was pretty cool," said Ben. "I just strung a bunch of magic together, and that is what I got. I also added Poerflus to the beginning. Unsquiera Despariot!" said Gwen, and a pink aura appeared where the tornado dissolved. "What was that for?" wondered Kevin. "Before anything bad happened to Canada, I had to cancel it out," responded Gwen. They all got into the ship, and Kevin flew away. But in space, the missile was flying around, with a picture of a Celestialsapien on it. Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:UHero